<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les plaisirs exotiques by YamiHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146325">Les plaisirs exotiques</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHell/pseuds/YamiHell'>YamiHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+18, M/M, Scènes sexuelles explicites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHell/pseuds/YamiHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rave Ravier (MC)/Kary Djedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les plaisirs exotiques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se réveiller tous les matins dans les bras d'un Anukan était un vrai dilemme intérieur. Le plaisir d'être enlacé par la personne qu'on aime et en même temps prier pour ne pas fondre tellement la chaleur était parfois insupportable.<br/>
Même si notre relation était encore fraîche -sans mauvais jeu de mots- nous avions commencé à dormir ensemble, juste dormir...<br/>
Il faisait magnifique dehors et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ses rayons traversaient la fenêtre et ajoutaient encore plus de chaleur dans cette fournaise qui nous servait de chambre.<br/>
Kary dormait encore. Je parcourais une fois de plus son corps pour en observer chaque parcelle. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Mon regard s'arrêta une fois de plus sur ses tatouages, je me demandais ce qu'ils signifiaient mais il avait toujours esquivé le sujet. Je les caressai du bout des doigts et soudain ses yeux bleus océan se réveillèrent.</p><p>- Alors comme ça on en profite pendant que je dors? Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même !</p><p>- Beau mais prétentieux.</p><p>- Tiens, tu as appris un nouveau mot toi !</p><p>Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Il ne releva même pas ma réflexion.<br/>
Il me prit alors dans ses bras pour me couvrir de baisers et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.</p><p>- Toi aussi tu es très beau tu sais.</p><p>Son compliment me fit vraiment plaisir. Il continuait à m'enlacer tendrement et nos corps étaient si proches qu'une sensation étrange me parcourut. Mais je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses avec lui et décidai de me lever en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas mon entrejambe. Même si j'étais en pyjama, c'était assez gênant.</p><p>- Bon, euh... Je vais me laver et manger un bout ! À plus tard.</p><p>J'avais essayé de partir en bredouillant des excuses bidons mais le beau brun, pacha dans le lit, leva un sourcil en me voyant éviter son regard.</p><p>- Tu es sûr que ça va? T'es rouge pivoine.</p><p>Il fit une moue boudeuse et reprit.</p><p>- Je suis triste, tu ne me proposes même pas de venir !</p><p>J'étais tellement stressé que je commençai à bégayer.</p><p>- Je... Ce... Ce n'est pas...</p><p>- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas le remarquer ?</p><p>Oh mon dieu, il l'avait vu... J'avais juste envie de disparaître à ces mots.<br/>
Il se leva pour s'approcher de moi et je reculais en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles jusqu'à finir adossé contre le mur derrière moi.<br/>
Devant moi se tenait le colosse qu'était Kary. Grand, beau, musclé... Il plaqua sa main à côté de ma tête pour éviter que je détale comme un lapin.<br/>
Il avait un grand sourire taquin que je connaissais trop bien.</p><p>- Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet mais à ce point.</p><p>Je devais ressembler à une tomate tellement je rougissais. Lui semblait parfaitement calme, ce qui me perturbai encore plus.<br/>
Je détournai le regard, je me sentais honteux. </p><p>- Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça...</p><p>- Et pourquoi? Tu n'as pas envie de moi?</p><p>Je ne m’attendais pas à cette question et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.<br/>
C'est vrai, j'avais envie de lui mais je ne pouvais pas juste lui sauter dessus. Et puis c'était vraiment gênant... non?<br/>
Il était si proche de moi. Je fulminais de questions et ma tête commençait à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.<br/>
Il approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.</p><p>- Moi, j'ai vraiment envie de toi.</p><p>Il me chuchota ces mots suavement tout en se mordant les lèvres.<br/>
Il avait le regard d'un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie, c'était vraiment... sexy.<br/>
À ces mots, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et en guise de réponse je lui offris un baiser passionné.<br/>
Il m'attrapa par la taille pour rapprocher mon corps du sien. Nos baisers se firent de plus en plus langoureux et sa langue se mit à caresser la mienne.<br/>
La chaleur de nos corps et nos lèvres liées me rendaient dingue, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, lui faire l'amour.<br/>
Je repris ma respiration entre deux embrassades.</p><p>- Moi.. moi aussi j'ai envie de toi...</p><p>Sans répondre il caressait et à embrassait chaque parcelle de mon corps.<br/>
Mon cou, mon dos, ma poitrine, mon ventre... Je devenais fou.<br/>
Soudain, je sentis ses mains glisser au creux de mon échine pour descendre plus bas.<br/>
Elles se resserrèrent sur mon fessier me faisant cambrer de surprise et je ne pus m’empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir. Il me mordilla l'oreille au même moment rendant le geste encore plus excitant.</p><p>- Hmmm... Kary...</p><p>Je pouvais entendre sa respiration rauque et saccadée. Au même moment, tandis que nos corps s'enlaçaient, je sentis que lui aussi était dur, très dur...<br/>
Tout en continuant d'échanger des baisers il déplaça une de ses mains jusqu'à mon ventre et la glissait doucement plus bas.<br/>
Il caressa mon entrejambe faisant aller de plus belle mes gémissements.</p><p>- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te faire du bien.</p><p>- Sah, avec plaisir.</p><p>Voyant que c'était nouveau pour moi et que j'étais un peu perdu, il me guida en prenant ma main pour que je puisse le toucher aussi.<br/>
C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que c'était grand, très grand...<br/>
Il gémissait dès lors que je l'effleurais. Les mouvements de va-et-vient étaient enivrants et je pouvais ressentir le plaisir monter de plus en plus en nous.<br/>
Nos pyjamas commençaient à nous gêner. Il enleva le mien puis le sien et détacha le foulard qui fermait son haut pour laisser à découvert sa magnifique musculature ainsi que sa belle peau mate.<br/>
Voyant ce dernier je n'avais plus envie que d'une chose, qu'il me dévore.<br/>
Il serrait son corps contre le mien. La chaleur de sa peau, son parfum grisant, les caresses... Je ne pouvais plus attendre.</p><p>- Prends-moi Kary.</p><p>Le beau brun sourit de plus belle. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois.<br/>
Il prit rapidement un petit flacon qui trônait sur une des étagères et en recouvra allègrement ses doigts du liquide qu'elle contenait avant de s'approcher de moi.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?</p><p>- Une huile un peu spéciale de chez moi, tu verras.</p><p>Il l'étala sur mon torse et se mit à me masser délicatement. Elle sentait le Jasmin, c'était très agréable.<br/>
Après un petit moment, là où il l'avait appliqué, je sentais une chaleur se propager. C'était étrange mais très agréable, et excitant aussi.<br/>
Soudain il posa derrière moi une main qui glissa doucement de plus en plus bas.<br/>
Voyant que je me crispais sous le coup de la surprise il collait encore plus son corps au mien et embrassait mon cou.<br/>
Je sentais ses doigts me pénétrer avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse, c'était une sensation nouvelle. J'avais peur d'avoir mal mais il s'y prenait tellement bien que je ne sentais presque aucune douleur.<br/>
Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent plus loin je sentis un élan de plaisir et je n'ai su m’empêcher de pousser un cri.</p><p>- Ah ! Hmmm...</p><p>Pour seule réponse de l'Anukan, j'eus un râle de satisfaction. Chaque fois qu'il touchait cette zone avec ses doigts, je ressentais un bien-être de plus en plus grand et fort.<br/>
Alors que mon extase était à son apogée il retira ses doigts.</p><p>- Uh?</p><p>- On passe aux choses sérieuses.</p><p>Je ne sais pas si ses mots m'excitaient encore plus ou me faisaient peur mais vu sa tête... j'allais clairement prendre cher.<br/>
Avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me souleva pour me plaquer entièrement sur le mur.<br/>
Il passa ses bras sous mes jambes, je ne touchais plus le sol. Il contrôlait tout.</p><p>- Rave, je peux y aller?</p><p>- Oui, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Mais c'est ma première fois alors...</p><p>- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai doucement.</p><p>Effectivement, il y alla doucement mais lorsqu'il finit de me pénétrer entièrement je me crispais et tirais sur son pyjama manquant presque de l'étrangler.</p><p>- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE, c'est gros !</p><p>Kary faillit éclater de rire mais se retint pour éviter de gâcher le moment.</p><p>- Oui je sais.</p><p>J'ai ricané à sa remarque. Il m'embrassa tendrement et je finis par l'entourer de mes bras. Puis il commença à bouger délicatement.<br/>
Au bout de plusieurs allées et venues, je sentais mon corps se détendre jusqu'à ressentir de plus en plus de plaisir.<br/>
C'était tellement agréable que j'avais dû me détacher de ses lèvres pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle.</p><p>- Ah, Kary aaaaah...</p><p>- Hmmm...</p><p>Ma respiration était saccadée et mes gémissements se transformaient presque en cris l'obligeant à m'embrasser de plus belle.</p><p>- Essaie de faire moins de bruit Rave, tu n'as pas envie que l'autre nabot nous entende quand même.</p><p>- Je m'en fiche, c'est tellement bon...</p><p>- Quoi que...</p><p>A ce moment, il accéléra d'un coup. Ses coups de hanche étaient puissants et me firent encore plus plonger dans une extase dont je ne soupçonnais pas l’existence.</p><p>- Kary, ah... ralenti un peu s'il te plaît...</p><p>- AH, cheh !</p><p>Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire "cheh". Mais à ce moment je m'étais souvenu du premier jour où l'on s’était rencontré. Et je me rappelai de ce qu'il m'avait dit... Quelle ironie.<br/>
Il ne ralentissait pas, au contraire, et je ne pouvais n’empêcher de lâcher des cris et des gémissements. Je m'en fichais que quelqu'un nous entende, je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps brulant dévorant chaque partie de mon corps.<br/>
D'un coup il me porta jusqu'à notre lit où il me posa délicatement sur le dos. Il reprit ensuite de plus belle.<br/>
La chaleur de son corps, la sueur qui perlait, les mouvements puissants mais délicats, tout.<br/>
Tout était délicieux et rendait ce moment incroyable.<br/>
Je voulais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.<br/>
Nous continuions encore un moment jusqu'à ce que nous ne supportions plus d'attendre.<br/>
Je voyais son visage se crisper sous le plaisir, nos corps s'offrant l'un à l'autre.<br/>
Et lors d'un dernier coup de hanche et d'un baiser torride, nous atteignîmes chacun l'orgasme.</p><p>Nous restions quelques instants ainsi, sans bouger, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer notre souffle.</p><p>- Ah... ah... Kary, c'était... uff... incroyable...</p><p>- Oui... ah.. merci.</p><p>Il se laissa rouler sur le côté. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et il me prit dans ses bras.</p><p>- Je t'aime Kary.</p><p>- Oui, moi aussi je m'aime.</p><p>J'avais envie de lui envoyer un coussin dans la figure mais j'étais trop épuisé par ce qu'on venait de faire.<br/>
Tout en riant il déposa un doux baiser sur mes cheveux.</p><p>- Moi aussi je t'aime Rave...</p><p>Sans avoir le temps de lui répondre, je senti le sommeil me happer.<br/>
Sûrement quelques heures après, je fus réveillé par Kary qui était en train de se changer.</p><p>- Alors la marmotte, on a bien dormi?</p><p>- Hmmm... Désolé de m'être endormi.</p><p>- Pas de problème. Je vais prendre un bain, tu veux venir avec moi?</p><p>J'avais vraiment la flemme de me lever. Mais il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, entre la transpiration, la salive et... ce qui coulait entre mes jambes, un bain s'imposait.</p><p>- Oui, j'arrive !</p><p>A peine étais-je sur mes deux pieds que je commençai à tanguer.</p><p>- Euh...</p><p>- Ça va Rave ?</p><p>- ...</p><p>Voyant que je m'étais directement rassis sur le lit, il se précipita vers moi.</p><p>- Houlà... J'ai peut-être été un peu fort.</p><p>Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. </p><p>- Ça.. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! Aide-moi un peu et ça ira.</p><p>Il m'aida à me lever et après quelques minutes, je me sentais mieux.</p><p>- C'est bon on peut y aller.</p><p>Nous avions à peine passé la porte qu'une tête blonde nous sauta dessus.</p><p>- VOUS DEUX !</p><p>Il avait l'air furieux... Non il l'était.</p><p>- La prochaine fois, vos cris d'animaux en rut vous vous les gardez ! C'est répugnant, je ne suis pas venu dans une académie de mage pour entendre ce genre de chose !</p><p>Tandis que Renan continuait de faire sa crise et moi de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Kary lui était pris d'un fou rire.</p><p>- Et en plus tu trouves ça drôle ?! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais les relations entre élèves sont strictement interdites !<br/>
Alors la prochaine fois que vous m'enquiquinez avec vos bruits de chiens en chaleurs, je vous jure que vous aurez une bonne raison de quitter cette école !</p><p>Sur ces derniers mots -et rouge pivoine- il repartit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.<br/>
Même si sur le moment c'était gênant, je m'en fichais. Mon regard croisa celui de Kary qui s'était calmé.<br/>
Je pris sa main et nous partîmes en direction des bains.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>